bagpipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Gandy
Bruce Gandy (1962- )is a Canadian piper from Victoria, British Columbia who is currently living in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. He was a member of the 78th Fraser Highlanders Pipe Band in 1987 when they were the first non-Scottish pipe band to win the World Pipe Band Championships. He is the father of professional piper Alex Gandy. Bruce Gandy Bagpiping Development Society In 2011, Bruce launched the Bruce Gandy Bagpiping Development Society, a scholarship endowment fund to develop the music of the Great Highland Bagpipe. The goal of the BGBDS is to provide the opportunities to learning pipers which Bruce was given, which he attributes as how he got where he is today in his musicianship. Select Competitive Record 1996 - Canadian Gold Medal 2002 - Gold Medal at the Northern Meeting 2003 - Gold Medal at Oban 2003 - Bratach Gorm Three-Time Winner of the MacCrimmon Memorial Cairn for Piobaireachd, Vancouver Indoor Six-Time Metro Cup Winner Recordings The Composer's Series, Vol. 2: Bruce Gandy ''(CD) Lismor '''1. '''9/8 Marches: Friday on Solo Street/Mrs. Ronnie Eastwood/The Howards of Cornwall '''2. '''Slow Air & Jigs: Waiting for Alexander/Ainsley's Jig/M.C. Alistair/Annette's Chanter '''3. '''MSR: Michael Grey's March Through New Zealand/The Godfather's Strathspey/The Black Sheep Reel '''4. '''6/8 Marches: Bruce MacLean of Tiverton/Newhaven Guest House '''5. '''Hornpipes: Margaret Elizabeth Copeland/The Hillriggers/Sue's Last Frame '''6.' Slow Airs: Fraser's Lullaby/Margaret Olsen 7. MSR: Pipe Major James Troy/Winnie Roberts/Captain Mossie 8. '''Piobaireachd: Salute on the Birth of Alexander Bruce '''9. Hornpipes & Reels: Beverley's Choice/Niall from Glencoe/Wellesley Express/Katrina Baker/Bee Street Fiddlers 10. '''Lament 9/8 Jigs: Lament for Colin Grant/Coppermill Studio/Sammy the Tam/Mrs. Sharon Duthart/Caroline's Jig '''11. '''Strathspeys & Reels: Steve and Diane of Cheltenham/The Troys' Strathspey/Aidan Thomas/Pipe Major Sandy Gordon/Markham Reel/Caledonia B-Line/Rejected Outlaw/Spadina Spiller/Sandy MacIntyre's Reel ''My Father's Son ''(CD) Maddog MDPCD102 '''1. 9/8 Jigs: Angus John MacNeil of Barra/Donald Willie, and His Dog/Caroline's Jig ' 2.' 3/4 Marches: Frances Gandy's Diamond Year/Major William Dearborn/Nixon Wedding March 3. MSR: Mrs. Lynne Rollo/Colin Johnstone/57 Tassie St. 4. Slow Air/Hornpipes: Victoria Harbour/Dr. McInnes' Fancy/CTS Empress/P/M Geroge Allen ' 5.' A-2000 Walsh Pipes - Strathspeys & Reels: Highland Mafia/Kirstey's Strathspey/Periwig/MacPherson's Rant/The Ferryman/Unknown/a'sireadh spors 6. 4/4 Marches: Margaret Boyd's Challenge/Flett from Flotta/Meeting of the Waters 7. 2 Part Strathpseys & Reels: L&B Sweep/Mairi Mathieson of Carloway/The New Davey/Upheaval/Ginger's Stride/ Hi en harin Hio to hinem/Sunday Reel/Hinge on the Gate 8. Piobaireachd: Lachnlan MacNeill Campbell of Kintarbert's Fancy ' 9.' 2/4 Marches: William MacDonald/Leaving Lunga 10. Slow Air/Hornpipes: Eileann A'Phrionnsa/Graham and Emma's Dance/Heningham Reunion 11. Strathspeys & Reels: Bob of Fettercairn/Islay Ball/Sound of Sleat/Brown Haired Maid 12. A-2000 Walsh Pipes - Slow Air/Jigs: Banks of Lochiel/Singleton's Jig/Matt's Return from Boston/Slainte John/Thief of Pleasanton/Pride of Kearny Front Row Seat ''(CD) Bruce Gandy 2011 '''1.' Introduction 2. The Big Spree''' 3.' Rout of Glen Fruin ' 4.' Lord Lovat's Lament ' 5.' The Battle of Waternish' 6.''' The Unjust Incarceration Published Books Contemporary and Traditional Music for the Highland Bagpipe, Volume 1 Contemporary and Traditional Music for the Highland Bagpipe, Volume 2 Contemporary and Traditional Music for the Highland Bagpipe, Volume 3 Contemporary and Traditional Music for the Highland Bagpipe, Volume 4 Resources Bruce Gandy Bagpiping Development Society